


An Island All Our Own

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: George takes Timmy to see the island and thinks how wonderful it is to share such a thing with a friend. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Comments: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	An Island All Our Own

Mother would be furious when she got home. When she _eventually_ got home. George hadn't decided when that would be yet. But none of that mattered because for the first time, the very first time, she had a friend to show around Kirrin Island.

"We're nearly there, Timmy!" George couldn't remember having a friend before. She'd been kicked out of school so quickly and even for the short time she had been there, other children didn't get on very well with her. The same was true of all the children who lived nearby, apart from Alf the fisherboy but he wasn't really all that interested in visiting Kirrin Island. George wasn't even sure if he counted as a friend but he was as close as she had had before now.

Now. Now she had Timmy and George didn't care if other people tried to tell her that a puppy couldn't be a friend because she knew better. Animals were much better friends than people anyway. They didn't judge you the same way people did. They just let you be you and if you were a good person, they were happy to spend time with you.

People had all these silly rules for how other people were supposed to behave. They had rules for men and boys and rules for women and girls, and none of the rules made all that much sense, at least not to George. Timmy probably didn't even know such pointless rules existed and he certainly wouldn't expect George to follow them.

"Now, there are rabbits on this island but you mustn't chase them," George said to Timmy as she steered the boat in towards the shore. Timmy barked and yipped so excitedly just at the word 'rabbit' that George could only think that not only had he heard the word before and knew what it meant but that he probably wasn't going to be able to stop himself from chasing them.

As soon as the boat came to a stop, Timmy hopped out and began bouncing in circles on the sand, barking for George to join him.

"Alright, I'm coming." George scrambled out of the boat and hauled it up high on the sand, away from the water. As much as she might want to avoid going home for as long as possible, it probably wasn't a good idea to lose the boat.

"This is Kirrin Island, Timmy," George said, walking up off the beach with Timmy at her heels, "isn't it grand?"

Timmy barked again, George decided that meant 'Yes'.

"It's my island," George explained, glancing down at the puppy, "but I shall share it with you. Always. It can be our island now and we can come here as often as we like. Would you like that?"

But Timmy's attention had been drawn by movement up ahead and before George could get a command out, he bolted off in pursuit of the rabbits he had spied. George laughed, even though Timmy had done the one thing she hadn't wanted him to do.

"Timmy, come back!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
